A Friend Among Enemies
by katiesue
Summary: LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS! Sequel to 'A Stranger in the Woods'
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

As Katherine Bennett slowly slipped out of the hazy darkness that covered her mind, she was aware of one thing -pain- and a great deal of it. The burning, stabbing sensation began at her temple and radiated throughout her entire body. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the glaring sun. Little by little, her surroundings came into focus and it was only then that she realized she was being carried by an incredibly large, incredibly foul smelling orc.

'_The Uruk-hai!'_ Suddenly, all the events from the past few days rushed back at her. Trying to save Boromir. Watching him die. Being slammed in the head with a large rock.

'_Well that explains the pain'_ she thought dizzily.

She squirmed slightly and realized her hands were bound together, completely starved of oxygen.

Dangling from the back of the large orc, she tried to come up with a way out of this mess. Instead, grayness clouded her mind once more and she slipped back into the blissful oblivion…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas ran as fast as he could over the rocky terrain, his mind racing as his feet instinctively found their hold.

He threw a glance back at Gimli and growled deep in his throat. The dwarf, clearly exhausted from the three-day pursuit across the treacherous plains, was lagging behind. Again.

"Come on, Gimli," he cried out, unable to hide his impatience.

He sprinted after Aragorn, trying to keep his mind off Katie and the torment she might be enduring. His chest tightened. He had seen women after orcs had gotten through with them. It was a gruesome sight. Those not dead usually ended up wishing they were.

Aragorn spoke from behind him, breaking through his thoughts. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," the ranger whispered as he bent to pick up an item off the muddy ground.

'_A leaf broach!'_ Legolas realized, hope springing to his heart. "They may still be alive," he whispered.

Aragorn nodded and began running again. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" he ordered.

From behind him, Legolas heard Gimli tumbling down the hill. "Come Gimli," he yelled back, suddenly refreshed. "We are gaining on them."

The three of them continued on, running towards a large, steep hill. Once to the top, Legolas stopped and scanned the landscape for any sign of the herd. He spied a little cloud of dust on the horizon and ran down the hill for a better look.

"What do you see?" Aragorn shouted from behind him.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas yelled back. A sudden fear clutched his heart and his eyes widened in realization. "They are taking them to Isengard!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie jarred awake as her body was tossed unceremoniously to the ground. Pain exploded through her and it was a long minute before she could focus enough to wonder where they were.

It was dark out. Apparently, the orcs had stopped to rest.

"Get a fire going," the leader of the monsters screamed.

Katie tried to set up and realized her hands and feet were still bound. She spied Merry and Pippin to her right and slowly crawled towards them.

"Are you alright?" Pippin whispered once she was in earshot.

Katie nodded slowly, her head literally throbbing in pain. "How long have I been out?"

"The orcs have been running without break for three days," Pippin whispered.

Merry rolled up on his elbows and looked over at her. There was a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Will they find us?" he asked anxiously.

Katie slowly shook her head no, trying to remember the exact order of the events.

Both hobbits gasped.

"I thought surely they would come," Pippin said sadly.

"They are searching for us," she explained, "but a group of men will kill the orcs first. The riders of Rohan."

Merry and Pippin looked somewhat relieved. "Will we survive?"

Katie nodded quickly then winced at the pain the movement caused.

"Your head is bleeding," Pippin informed her.

"Damn orcs," she growled angrily.

One of the smelly creatures turned towards them. It looked directly at her and grinned. "When I am rested, I will have my fun with you."

Katie stared up at the beast, fear welling up inside her. _'Where are you Legolas?'_ she wondered desperately. _'Will I ever see you again?'_ she laid her head back down and tried to calm her thoughts. Memories of the elf flooded her mind. His strong arms carrying her through the snow. His soft lips gently brushing hers. His silky voice saying her name.

Suddenly, another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What if we just eat their legs?" one of the orcs asked.

Katie looked over at Merry and Pippin. "We have to get out of here," she hissed.

The three of them began to crawl, moving slowly away from the herd. They had only made it about ten feet when they were stopped by a smaller orc.

"Where do you think you are going?" it grinned. Katie struggled for a breath as the creature leaned towards her.

"I think you will be tasty," it growled.

Just then the monster collapsed, a spear sticking out of its back. The orcs sprang to their feet and drew their weapons as men on horseback attacked.

Katie tried to push the smelly creature off her legs, as all hell broke loose around her. She finally freed herself and started to crawl away from the chaos. Up ahead, Merry and Pippin had found a knife and were slicing through their ropes.

"Hurry!" They called to her.

"Go without me!" she cried. "I'll catch up with you later."

The two hobbits looked at her for a second before running towards the dark woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm back. Reviews please.

Katie-sue


	2. Chapter 2: The Men

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 2: The Men**

Katie crawled as fast as she could over to the axe on the ground and quickly sliced through the thick ropes around her wrists and ankles. She jumped to her feet, only to find herself smack-dab in the middle of a heated battle. Dodging arrows and charging horses, she made a break for the woods.

Just as she reached the trees, a strong arm grabbed her and spun her to the ground.

"NO!" she cried out as the figure raised its sword to strike.

It paused and stepped into the moonlight and Katie realized it was a man.

"Who are you?" he demanded, looking rather startled. "What are you doing with a pack of Uruk-hai?"

"I-I was captured by the orcs," she stammered. "My friends are searching for me."

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I am nobody. Just a human," she whispered.

The man looked down at her skeptically. "By the moonlight you look like an elf," he said quietly. "Now I see it is not so."

Katie studied him, wondering what he had against elves. "I am not an elf," she whispered, "but one of my friends, Legolas, who is searching for me, is."

The man reached out and helped her to her feet. "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Katherine."

"I am Eomer," he stated. "This is Eothain," he added, nodding to a man that had walked up beside him.

Eothain looked her up and down slowly, eyes cruel. "Who is this?" he spat.

"This is Katherine – she was captures by the beasts. Keep an eye on her while I talk to the men," he ordered, then purposely strode away.

Katie did not miss the hostile look Eothain shot the man. He turned his attention back to her, eyeing her like a piece of trash.

"How do we know you are not a spy of Saruman?" he demanded suddenly.

Katie fought the urge to punch him. This man _was_ one of her rescuers after all. "I guess you'll just have to take my word for it," she replied, proud of herself for controlling her anger.

Eothain reached down and ran his hand coarsely across her chest. "What are you going to do for me?" he asked with a leer.

Her control snapped, and she slapped him across the face before she thought about the negative consequences her actions might have. "Pig," she hissed.

Eothain knocked her on her back and bound her arms with a piece of cord.

"Now what are you going to do wench?" he said snidely, spittle flying from his mouth and showering her cheeks.

Katie spit in his face. She figured she might as well. Everything was mucked up anyways thanks to her lack of impulse control.

"I ought to kill you of your impertinence," he said as he took a piece of cloth and gagged her. Then he grinned and ran a callused hand up her body. "You are mine now," he chuckled.

Katie just eyed him coolly. If he thought she'd just lay there all scared and helpless, he had another think coming. He wouldn't get what he wanted without two, possibly three broken bones. Aragorn had shown her a killer move that he said would shatter a man's nose in several pieces.

"Eothain – leave her be," Eomer ordered, walking up from behind them.

Eothain immediately released her and rose to his feet. "She could be a spy," he argued, glaring at Katie.

"Doubtful," Eomer stated. "But, if we learn otherwise, we will kill her. For now, pull her hood up," he ordered. "We don't want anyone to see that she's a woman."

Eothain frowned, obviously unhappy with the order. Luckily, he admired the young captain enough to obey.

"Should I keep her tied up?" he asked.

"Yes. Tie her to one of the spare horses," Eomer answered. "Be quick about it," he added. "I want to leave this place by dawn."

The man walked off without a further word, ending any objections Eothain might have. Finally, the man turned to Katie and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Let's go," he snapped.

Katie allowed herself to be led, mind reeling. That was close. To close. She knew the riders would meet up with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn and she was relieved. She reckoned it was worth putting up with a group of grumpy blondes for one night if they returned her to her group.

A small smile tugged on her lips. '_I'm used to being with a grumpy blond_,' she thought with a chuckle.

Eothain turned around and pulled the hood over her head roughly, causing Katie to wince in pain. He either didn't notice or didn't care because his rough treatment with her continued. He practically threw her on one of the horses and tied her existing ropes to the saddle horn.

"Stay here," he growled once he was finished. "If you run off I will find you. And Eomer won't be with me when I do," he added before walking off.

Katie watched him go, feeling relieved when he disappeared out of sight.

'_Still, he could come back again_,' she realized.

She decided to remain awake just in case. Around her, the men were busy gathering the dead orcs into a pile – nobody seemed to take any notice of her and Katie was glad. There was no telling how long these men had been without a woman's touch. She didn't want to be the one to tempt them. She didn't think the dirt that coated her body or the dried blood plastered in her hair would deter them, either. Not if they were as crass as Eothain. And, she rather thought they were.

'_Yet_,' she decided, '_I would much rather be here – sex-crazed men and all – than with the group of Uruk-hai again_.'

She shuddered at the thought of the smelly creatures. Anything was better than being with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat on that horse. The blackness of the night seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, as Eomer announced it was time to leave, the first light of dawn broke through the darkness.

Relief flooded through her. '_At last_,' she thought with a smile.

The group quickly saddled up and began to ride southeast. Towards a group of three unsuspecting travelers.

Her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I borrowed Eothain from the book. He was Eomer's right hand man. Let me know what you think. Expect update in a week.

-Katie-sue


	3. Chapter 3: Relief

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 3: Relief**

The group of men rode quickly over the rough terrain as the sun rose higher and higher above them. Every minute that passed caused Katie to panic a little more.

'_We should have reached them by now,' _she thought with a glimmer of fear._ 'Maybe I somehow altered their course and we will never meet up.'_ The possibility was almost too horrible to contemplate. She had lost almost all hope of ever seeing her friends again when suddenly, a clear voice shouted from behind them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Aragorn. _'Thank God,'_ Katie thought with a relieved sigh.

She held on tight as Eomer turned his horse around and the others followed his lead. They circled around the three men and drew their spears.

Katie caught sight of Legolas and gasped as her chest contracted painfully, making it hard to breathe. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since she seen him. He glanced around suspiciously and she knew he was planning an escape route should something go wrong.

Her heart flipped as she stared down at his handsome face. She had nearly convinced herself she would never see him again and now here he was. She wanted to shout out to him – let him know she was all right. Unfortunately, she was still gagged.

He didn't even notice her. Katie really couldn't blame him. She was several horses back and almost completely covered in the cloak Galadriel had given her.

Plus, he wouldn't be looking for her here. He thought she was still with the orcs.

All she could do was sit quietly and watch as Eomer rode to the middle of the circle and spoke.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. "Speak quickly."

Gimli started to say something but was silenced by Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. The ranger shot him a warning look then turned to Eomer.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Eomer dismounted and walked up to the three men. He stared at Legolas with a mixture of curiosity and distrust. Legolas returned his stare, unfazed.

Katie noticed his tightly clutched jaw – he wasn't happy. In fact, he looked positively angry.

She felt somewhat sorry for Eomer. The man obviously didn't know how skilled a fighter the elf was. Or how stubborn he could be. As if sensing her thoughts, Legolas suddenly looked over – almost directly at her.

For a second Katie thought he had seen her, but then he turned his attention back to Aragorn and Eomer.

"The white wizard is cunning," the young horse lord was saying. "He walks here and there as an old man – hooded and cloaked," Eomer turned to glare at Legolas, hate shining brightly in his dark eyes.

"Everywhere, his spies slip past our nets," he whispered.

Katie watched them closely as they engaged in a heated staring contest. She knew Legolas wouldn't back down. She also knew he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

Sometimes, it felt like his blue eyes could see all the way to her soul.

"We are not spies," Aragorn stated, drawing Eomer and Katie's attention away from Legolas. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain," he explained. "They have taken three of our friend's captive."

Eomer studied the ground in silence for a long moment. Finally, he raised his head and met Aragorn's gaze.

"The Uruks are destroyed," he stated quietly. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two young hobbits and a lady," Gimli cried out. "Did you see them?"

Eomer frowned. "We did find a woman," he admitted slowly.

Legolas' head shot up.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "What has happened to her?"

Eomer looked at him for a minute then turned to Eothain. "Get her," he commanded.

Eothain walked over to where Katie sat and cut the ropes that attached her to the saddle. He drug her off the horse roughly and Katie landed on the ground with a painful thud.

She forced herself to her feet and shot the man a poisonous look. Eothain just smirked and roughly pulled her to the center on the group.

She heard both the elf and dwarf gasp as Eothain pulled her hood back. Legolas took a step towards her but was stopped by Aragorn.

"Why is she bound and gagged?" the ranger demanded.

Eomer walked over to her and cut her ropes. "She assaulted one of my men," he answered.

"And I'll do it again if the pig ever lays another hand on me," Katie shot back once her gag was removed.

Eothain drew his sword and raised it above her head. "You dirty little wench," he growled.

Suddenly there was a commotion from behind them. Katie turned in time to see Legolas ready his bow, quicker than any eye could follow.

"You would die before your stoke fell," he stated in a hard voice.

Katie just stared at him in amazement, unable to believe he was defending her.

Aragorn sternly grabbed Legolas' arm and pointed his bow towards the ground. Eothain slowly lowered his blade but continued glaring at the elf.

"We mean no disrespect," Aragorn said quietly. "We just want to take our friend and go."

Eomer considered this for a minute. "You may have our three extra horses," he decided. "And your woman back."

At his words, Legolas quickly walked over to where she stood and grabbed both her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice husky with concern.

Katie tried to answer but was too choked with emotions to speak. Instead, she did what was in her heart. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

She felt him stiffen and knew that he was as shocked as she was by her actions but didn't care. She had missed him too damn much to care. She buried her face in his chest and took in all of his familiar scents. Then, reluctantly, she pulled away and broke their embrace.

"I'm alright," she whispered, looking up to meet his gaze.

He was staring down at her with a perplexed look on his face. Almost as if, he too was feeling too many emotions at once and couldn't categorize them all.

Suddenly, Katie had an overwhelming urge to tell him how she felt. How much he was coming to mean to her.

Tell him about how her thoughts always strayed to him and how he made her heart skip a beat with one glance.

How much she had missed him.

She opened her mouth then quickly snapped it shut with a wry smile. This was neither the time nor the place for such confessions.

Legolas, completely ignorant to her inner turmoil, just gently clasped her arm and pulled her over to where Gimli stood.

'_It's good to be back,'_ Katie thought with a smile.

And it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is my favorite scene in the trilogy, and I worked extra hard on it. I watched this scene 100 times, imagining myself in it and how it would feel to see Legolas again. I hope everyone liked it.

Katie-sue


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Legolas'

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 4: The Two Legolas'**

As soon as Katie reached the dwarf's side, she knelt and gave him a quick hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys," she said truthfully.

Gimli turned pink with embarrassment. "You look like hell," he growled as she stood back up.

"I feel like it," she admitted, noticing the irritated look Legolas shot the dwarf.

He turned his attention to her and slowly looked her up and down. "Were you hurt?" he asked softly.

Katie reached up and gingerly touched her sore head. "My head is killing me," she admitted.

Legolas leaned in close to examine the wound. "It has stopped bleeding," he said in a low voice. "It will need to be cleaned."

Katie looked down at her blood and dirt matted clothes. "As will I," she muttered as she examined a nasty cut on her left arm. "Damn orcs," she growled just as Aragorn walked back over to them.

Eomer mounted his horse and turned to them. "Look for your missing friends," he said, "but do not trust to hope…it has forsaken these lands."

Then the men took off, riding out of their lives as quickly as they came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet only about two minutes before the questions started.

Aragorn began.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

Katie told him the whole story, starting with finding Boromir and being struck over the head with a rock. Then about how she was tied to the orcs back and how the group stopped to make camp on the third night. Next, she told them about the axe and how they cut themselves free and Merry and Pippin had run into the woods.

Finally, she told then about Eomer finding her. She left out the part about Eomer groping her.

The three men listened closely as she talked, interrupting only to ask questions.

"Why did you slap Eothain?" Aragorn asked once she had finished.

'_Damn!'_

"He got a little touchy," She admitted reluctantly.

Both Legolas and Gimli's heads snapped up at that but it was Aragorn who asked. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Katie muttered, turning red with embarrassment. "He just tied my hands together because I slapped him."

"Then what?" Gimli demanded.

"Well, he did it again so I – uh – spit in his face."

"Did he touch you again?" Legolas asked softly.

She shook her head. "No, and I stayed awake all night so he wouldn't get a chance."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "You must be weary."

Katie nodded, and then took a closer look at the three of them. They looked even more exhausted than she felt. Even Legolas looked worn out.

"Did you guys find any time to sleep?" she asked, eying Aragorn.

"No," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "We have had little rest."

"Ay," Gimli growled, unable to hold his tongue. "Your elf here would not let us stop for more than a minute at a time."

Katie glanced at Legolas, a mixture of emotions stirring inside. Had he missed her? Had he been worried about her? She wished she knew the answers.

"We will ride to the forest and search for the hobbits," Aragorn decided.

Katie looked over at the horses and sighed. She really did love riding, but what she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep.

As if reading her mind, Legolas walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You will ride with me so you may rest," he stated.

Katie smiled at him gratefully and followed him over to the horses.

Without asking, the elf picked her up and gently placed her on the unsaddled horse. She felt her eyes widen in surprise as he jumped onto the horse. Instead of sitting in front of her, as he had done the last time they rode together, he placed himself directly behind her.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her as he reached for the reins. Katie closed her eyes, all too aware of his warm body pressing against her back.

They began to ride and she forced herself to breathe, trying not to focus on the handsome elf.

"Are you alright?" his low, silky voice whispered across the side of her face.

Katie nodded, afraid her voice would betray her feelings if she spoke. _'And what feelings they are,'_ she thought, lightheaded. Sitting so close to Legolas, having him pressed against her had set her emotions on fire. She felt electricity humming through her body, desire flooding her mind. A wanting ache began deep inside her and grew more and more as they rode.

Katie shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

Legolas reached up and wiped some bloody hair out of her face. "Are you sure you are alright?" he whispered, completely oblivious to the shivers his touch sent down her spine.

"Will you stop asking me that?" she said, only half-joking.

"I am sorry," he replied softly. "I was just worried about you, is all."

Katie turned to look at him, shocked by his words. "You were worried?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," His eyes turned hard. "It was my fault you were taken. I should have never let you out of my sight."

"Oh," Katie muttered.

She turned back around, feeling disappointed. _'He was only worried because he was supposed to be protecting me and I got kidnapped,'_ she realized with a frown.

Suddenly, Legolas put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. Katie laid her head back and forced herself to relax as she closed her eyes.

"And…I suppose I missed you a little," he said in a teasing voice.

"Only a little?" she smiled, not opening her eyes, glad _this_ Legolas was back. The funny-in-a-sarcastic-kind-of-way Legolas. It was much better than the serious-and-hardly-ever-talking Legolas. Both were sexy, though.

He leaned close to her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Well, I did miss not being cursed at for three days," he teased.

Katie groaned. "You're such an ass!" she said with a laugh.

She heard Legolas chuckle softly in her ear. Katie opened her eyes, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I missed you as well."

"You did?" Legolas asked, sounding skeptical.

She turned so she could look back at him. "Well it _was_ hard to go three whole days without being lectured by a know-it-all elf!"

She laughed at his sour expression.

Legolas wagged a finger at her and was about to scold her when he happened to notice both Aragorn and Gimli watching rather intently. He immediately dropped his hand and slid back on the blanket to put some space between their bodies.

"You should try and rest now," he said in a tight voice.

Katie just sighed, used to his sudden change of emotion and leaned back against his chest. She smiled as she closed her eyes, remembering his sour face.

Exhaustion swept over her like a wave and it was only a few minutes before she fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5: To Fangorn

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 5: To Fangorn**

Legolas forced himself to look straight ahead as they rode along, determined not to stare at the limp woman in his arms. He was completely exhausted, physically and mentally. He did not have the strength to sort out all he was feeling.

"You look distracted, elf." It was Gimli, of course.

Legolas shot him a dirty look.

"I said your name twice. Did you not hear me?" Gimli asked with a smirk.

Legolas ignored the question. "What do you need dwarf?" the question came out a bit louder than he had intended and Katie stirred in his arms.

"Are you two arguing again?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

Aragorn, who had been riding several yards ahead, laughed aloud.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day," the ranger said with a smirk.

"I probably could," Katie admitted with a yawn.

She noticed Gimli and Legolas glaring at each other, neither of them speaking.

"Can we please go one day without you two fighting like children?" she pleaded and heard Aragorn chuckle.

"She's right. There is no time for you _children_ to argue," he said with a laugh and nudged his horse into a gallop.

Legolas did the same, causing her to smash into him as the horse jolted.

"Hold on," he warned, a little too late.

"Gee, thanks for the warning," she muttered sarcastically. Still, she held on tight as the horse reached its full speed, running gracefully over the hilly plains.

She smiled in delight – it had been a long time since she'd ridden on a horse going full speed. She missed the exhilarating feeling it brought. She forced her body to relax and move with the horses long strides. The cool wind whipped her hair back and felt great on her dirty face.

Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her as he held onto the reins and Katie closed her eyes in ecstasy. This was one horse ride she'd never forget as long as she lived!

'_I never knew riding a horse could be so stirring,'_ she thought with a wicked smile.

"What's so amusing?" Legolas asked as they flew along.

"This must be what Heaven is like," she answered softly. "Riding on a beautiful horse, in the arms of a handsome elf." She sighed. "It's like a dream."

Katie frowned, realizing they weren't running any more. She opened her eyes and glared back at Legolas in confusion.

"Why are we slowing down?" she demanded.

"We must let the horses rest," Legolas stated with an odd look on his face.

Katie reached down for the water skin as they slowed and drank the warm liquid greedily.

Legolas continued to stare intently at her. "So you think I am handsome," he stated in a low voice as she drank.

Katie coughed in surprise, nearly spitting the water in her mouth everywhere. She forced herself to swallow, causing the water to go down wrong. She coughed again, trying to clear her throat.

"I did not mean to make you choke," Legolas teased as he patted her back softly.

"I just swallowed wrong," Katie managed to gasp out in between coughs.

He held out the water skin. "Take another drink," he ordered.

She took it from him and forced herself to swallow. Finally, her throat cleared.

"Better?" Legolas asked sounding amused.

Katie nodded, feeling embarrassed.

They rode in a heavy silence until Aragorn announced it was time to stop for lunch. Katie allowed Legolas to help her off the horse and sat down in the grass by Gimli.

"I don't see why we can't walk," he complained. "Dwarves aren't meant to ride horses!"

Katie chuckled to herself and laid back in the grass, looking up into the clear blue sky.

'_It's the same color as Legolas' eyes,'_ she noticed with a sigh.

"What's wrong, lassie?" Gimli asked looking down at her.

She closed her eyes. "Don't ask," she grumbled.

"Trouble in love?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she warned, reaching over to smack him.

"I seen you two on that horse," he growled. "I'm surprised you didn't start a fire!"

Katie sat up quickly and shoved him. "Gimli!"

The dwarf just laughed harder.

"Shh!" she hissed as she noticed Aragorn and Legolas watching them.

"What is so funny?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Katie said, squeezing Gimli's arm painfully.

"Speak a word and when you return home you won't be a man anymore," she whispered darkly in his ear.

The dwarf's eyes widened in surprise.

Katie removed her hand and waited for the worst.

"We were just talking about the weather," he lied in a high voice.

Aragorn and Legolas stared at him unbelieving.

"Lunch is ready," Aragorn announced, sounding amused.

Katie jumped up and grabbed a plate, grateful for the interruption. They ate in compatible silence, even Gimli not speaking. After they had finished Aragorn approached her.

"Can you ride with Gimli?" he asked.

Katie nodded quickly; relieved she wouldn't have to ride with Legolas again. It messed with her emotions. Made her want to say things she didn't want to say.

She could feel Legolas' eyes on her as she positioned herself in the saddle in front of Gimli. She grabbed the reins tightly, refusing to look at the elf as she gently nudged her horse and followed Aragorn. Westward. Towards the thick black smoke that rose in the pale blue sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rode hard for a few hours, not stopping until the woods of Fangorn came into view. The smell of burning bodies hung thickly in the air making it difficult to breathe. Aragorn stopped his horse before they reached the smoldering pile and turned to look at Katie.

"Stay here until we find Merry and Pippin," he stated.

Katie opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by a sharp look from the ranger.

"Stay!" he ordered. "It may not be safe. Fangorn forest is very old," he continued quietly. "I know not what evil lies in these woods."

Katie had to smile at that. "You many not, but I do," she stated matter-of-factly.

The ranger exchanged glances with Legolas then opened his mouth to argue.

"Don't worry Aragorn," she cut him off as he began to speak. "I will stay here while you find our friend."

"She can't stay alone," Legolas spoke up quietly.

Aragorn nodded at Gimli. "Stay with her. Do not stray far. Legolas and I will be back as soon as we find them." With that, he rode off towards the dead orcs.

Legolas lingered, looking unsure. Suddenly, he reached up and pulled a sword from his holster. Katie's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized it. It was her sword. The one she thought was lost forever. He handed it to her and watched as she holstered it.

"Thanks," she whispered, overcome.

Legolas was quiet for a minute. Finally, he lifted his eyes and met her gaze.

"Do not stray far," he repeated the rangers words, then quickly turned and rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: Gimli's Prank

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 6: Gimli's Prank**

Katie watched him until he was out of sight, then turned and grinned at the dwarf. "What do we do now?" she asked as she sat down in the grass next to him.

Gimli just grumbled something about having to watch her like a child.

She glanced at the trees and smiled mischievously. "Let's go exploring."

Gimli looked up at her, surprised. "You heard what the elf said – Don't go into the woods."

Katie laughed. "Actually he said 'Don't stray far'."

Now it was the dwarf's turn to grin. "True," he agreed, eyes bright with excitement.

Katie jumped to her feet and quickly walked into the forest with Gimli at her heels. They walked awhile in silence, studying the old, musty smelling woods.

"I don't hear any birds," Katie whispered.

Gimli nodded. He'd realized the same thing. The woods were eerily quiet.

"Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks. "Do you hear that?"

Gimli looked at her like she was crazy. "All I hear is you talking," he growled.

"Shh," she hissed, "listen closely."

They stood there a minute in silence, ears taking in the sounds around them. The breeze blowing lightly through the treetops and the far off sound of something else.

"Water!" Katie realized with a grin.

Gimli looked at her, doubtful. "I don't hear anything."

Katie ignored him and began walking towards the sound. Every minute or two she had to stop and listen for directions. They walked up a steep hill and both stopped dead in their tracks. There before them was a deep, crystal clear stream. The water looked cool and inviting.

Gimli glanced up at her. "You have better ears than the elf," he said with a laugh.

Katie looked around quickly. "No one is here but us," she stated. "You bathe first and I'll be your lookout."

Gimli smiled brightly and began to remove his clothes. "You don't have to tell me twice," he growled.

Katie turned around quickly, not wishing to see him naked. She listened in envy as he splashed around noisily. She stamped her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day," she yelled after a few more minutes had gone by.

"Yeah, yeah," Gimli muttered.

She heard him step out of the water. He quickly aired off and put his clothes back on.

"You can turn around now," he promised, handing her a small bar of soap.

Katie clung to it like it was a life raft and she was drowning. "I feel so disgusting," she muttered and started to disrobe.

"Wait!" Gimli growled, turning away.

She undressed quickly and stepped into the waist-high stream. It was cold but it felt like Heaven on earth.

'_Middle earth!'_ she thought with a smirk as she dunked her head.

She could feel all the blood and dirt sliding off as she scrubbed her entire body with the soap. She winced in pain as she worked around the cut on her head. Still, she was taking a bath. That thought alone made her smile in happiness. Humming softly, she dunked under the water and rinsed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas looked around the woods impatiently. _'Where are they?'_ he wondered with a frown.

Aragorn had sent him to find Gimli and Katie after they had returned and found the two missing. He had been tracking them for over ten minutes and was beginning to get worried.

He was anxious to find her and tell her the good news. They had found Gandalf. _'Of course,' _he thought to himself, _'she probably already knows that.'_

Legolas stopped as his ears caught something in the distance.

He took off running towards the sound, hoping they weren't in trouble. As he got closer, he realized it was Katie – she was humming. His fear was quickly replaced by annoyance.

Anger boiling in his veins, Legolas stomped towards the sound, determined to give them a piece of his mind. He climbed up a steep hill and froze, his breath catching in his throat.

It was Katie. She was standing in the middle of a deep stream, bathing. All the air left his body in a rush.

She turned towards the noise and let out a small scream when she saw him there, staring at her.

Legolas quickly turned away and muttered an apology while she climbed out of the water and began to dry off.

"Where the hell is Gimli?" she snapped, pulling on her clothes.

Legolas scanned the woods, careful not to look anywhere near her. "I do not see him," he admitted.

"You can look now, I am dressed," she muttered.

Legolas turned and slowly took her in. Her hair was disheveled from her rigorous attempts to squeeze water out of it. It was beginning to curl around her face, which was flushed with embarrassment. Her damp shirt clung to her small frame like a second skin. "I am sorry," he apologized again, forcing himself to look away. "I did not realize you were bathing."

Katie frowned and looked down at her feet. "It's not your fault," she muttered. She stalked over to her boots and started to pull them on. "I'm going to kill that dwarf," she growled as the last one slipped into place.

Katie walked as fast as she could away from the elf, feeling utterly and completely mortified. It was embarrassing enough being seen naked, but to be seen naked by _Legolas_ of all men, was a hundred times worse. Legolas was no ordinary man. He was an elf. An elf that probably had seen countless women naked. Countless _elven_ women naked, who no doubt looked like Victoria Secret models.

She shuddered at the thought, then jumped when a warm hand grab her arm, forcing her to halt.

It was, of course, Legolas.

She looked up into his handsome face, relieved that he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"I do not know what to say," he admitted with a frown. "I am sorry."

Katie turned and began walking again, letting out a long sigh. "I'm not mad at you, elf," she grumbled truthfully. "I'd just like to know where the hell Gimli is."

Legolas cleared his throat as he tripped through some bushes trying to keep up with her. "I expect we will find him safe and sound with Aragorn and Gandalf."

Katie smiled. "So you found him, huh?" she asked. "And is he a white wizard like I said he would be?"

"You know he is," Legolas muttered trying to hide his smile.

"I am glad he has returned though," he said truthfully. "Even if it does require admitting you were right."

Katie was about to throw back a reply when the edge of the woods came into view. There was Gimli, sitting atop a horse next to Aragorn and Gandalf. All three looked over as they walked out of the trees.

Kate shot the dwarf an evil look, noting the huge grin on his face. Then she turned and took a minute to study the wizard.

Gandalf had definitely changed. He looked younger – ageless almost, dressed in a breathtakingly white robe.

"Hello Gandalf," she said finally.

It felt like it had been months since she last saw him.

"Hello Katherine," he said, smiling down at her.

Katie turned to Aragorn. "Are we going to Edoras now?" she asked.

A brief look of shock crossed the rangers face, and then quickly disappeared. "As soon as you are ready," he said with an amused smile.

Katie quickly walked over to her horse and swung into the saddle in front of Gimli. She heard the dwarf chuckle softly and sharply nudged the horse. It lunged forward, nearly losing the dwarf off the back.

'_Serves him right,_' she thought with a grin.

They flew across the plains, trying to keep up with Gandalf and Shadowfax. They rode the whole day, stopping only to sleep that night. The next day they continued their journey towards the great city of Edoras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7: Edoras

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 7: Edoras**

Gandalf drew his horse to a halt as the large city, located on a steep hill, came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," he stated. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown."

Katie sat on her horse, only half listening to the wizards warnings. She smiled to herself, relieved that they had finally reached their destination. Though she wouldn't admit it, the "adventures" of the last few days had really worn her out. Now all she wanted to do was find a nice, soft bed and sleep forever.

'_Well, at least until tomorrow_,' she thought with a smirk.

Just then, Gandalf finished talking and took off towards the city. Katie followed behind as they approached the gates and was surprised when the guards let them enter without question. All the towns folk turned and stared openly as the five of them rode slowly through the streets. Katie stayed close to her companions, uncomfortable with the distrusting looks they were receiving. The entire town seemed to have given up hope.

Not that she could blame them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the group to reach its destination: The Golden Hall. Once there, Katie followed suit as they dismounted and made their way up the stairs towards the building.

Just as they reached the top a group of armed guards marched out the doors, blocking their path. The leader turned to Gandalf and spoke.

"I cannot allow you before King Théoden so armed…" he stated. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Katie watched as Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn gave up their weapons. With a reluctant sigh, she handed one of the guards her sword.

"I will be getting that back," she stated.

The man looked at her as if she was crazy, but nodded his head.

"Come," Legolas ordered, grabbing her arm.

He led her through the doors and into the Golden Hall. "Stay back until we are certain we are welcome here," he whispered, releasing her arm.

Katie watched as he walked towards the king. She couldn't help but notice the group of angry looking men following them.

'_There's going to be a fight,' _she realized, suddenly remembering.

Just then, Grima's voice broke her thoughts. "I told you to take the wizards staff!" he cried.

The guards leapt forward and Katie dutifully tripped the one closest to her. She watched in amazement as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas took out the rest.

It was rather impressive to see them fight unarmed. _'Even a little sexy,'_ she noted, watching Legolas.

As they fought, Gandalf approached the king, attempting to release him from Saruman's spell.

Everyone grew quiet as the old king began to laugh. It was a terrible sound.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he smirked.

Suddenly, Gandalf pulled off his grey cloak, revealing his white robe. "I will draw you, Saruman as a poison is drawn from a wound," he stated.

Suddenly, a pretty blonde-haired woman in a white dress ran towards the king.

'_Eowyn!'_ Katie realized as Aragorn stopped the woman.

Gandalf and Saruman seemed to argue a minute longer. Finally, with a determined thrust of his staff, Gandalf cast the other wizard out of the king's body.

The effect on Théoden was immediate. His eyes grew clear and he seemed to age backwards. Eowyn ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"Uncle," she cried, hugging him roughly.

The king looked around in confusion, still groggy from his "awakening." It didn't take him long to realize what had happened and to realize Grima was a traitor.

Katie followed the crowd of people as the slimy man was taken outside. She stood next to Legolas, Gimli, and Eowyn as he was thrown down the stairs. Just as the king was about to kill the man, Aragorn interfered.

"Let him go!" he pleaded. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Katie watched as Grima was released. "He will just go and tell Saruman," she said to no one in particular.

Eowyn turned to stare at her. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

Katie looked at her for a minute before introducing herself.

"I am Eowyn," the woman replied, nodding slightly.

'_I know,'_ Katie thought, but didn't say it. She knew Eowyn was going to fall in love with Aragorn. She also knew Aragorn loved only Arwen.

Katie looked the woman straight in the eye. "Stay away from Aragorn," she whispered. "His heart is taken."

Eowyn shot her a baffled look and walked off quickly towards her uncle.

Katie looked away from the woman and realized Legolas was staring at her. Something dark flashed in his eyes and he turned and walked away, taking a piece of her heart with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Katie had successfully retrieved her sword back from the guards, she took the opportunity to study the Hall a little closer. Earlier, she hadn't paid attention to the intricate designs on the walls or the hand-carved wooden horses. It was all rather impressive. She was surprised when Legolas walked in a moment later.

He was trying, without luck, to refasten his weapons. Katie realized his leather strap was twisted and walked over to help. She straightened it, then stood on her tiptoes and reached behind him, pulling the quiver of arrows into place. She felt his gaze burning into her as she hooked the buckle by his shoulder.

"There," she whispered, his blue eyes throwing her off balance.

"Thank you," he replied, voice husky.

He stared down at her intently, as if he was expecting a reply.

Katie said the only thing she could think of. "What are friends for?" Then she turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8:An Interesting Chain of Events

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 8: An Interesting Chain of Events**

Once outside, Eowyn approached her.

"I will show you to your room Miss Bennett," she said briskly.

Katie followed the woman up some stairs and down a stone hall.

"Look," she stated once they reached her room. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Eowyn looked somewhat relieved. "Are you in love with the ranger?" she asked quietly.

Katie felt her eyes widen in surprise. "I guess I wasn't clear," she admitted aloud. "I'm not in love with Aragorn, but his heart does belong to another – Arwen, an elf."

Eowyn smiled warmly. "I was wondering…I would say you, also, have captured the heart of an elf."

Katie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Legolas," Eowyn stated simply. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of you for more than a minute since you've arrived."

Katie waved her hand impatiently. "Oh that," she muttered. "He was assigned to protect me, so he has to keep an eye on me."

"If you say so," Eowyn just smiled.

Katie just shook her head in confusion and opened her door. "I'm very tired – I think I'll lie down for a bit."

Eowyn smile kindly at her. "I'll have them bring dinner to your room," she said and walked away.

Katie watched her go, wanting to question her further about Legolas.

"Oh well," she muttered, shutting her door.

She walked directly to the large bed and lay down. It was soft and comfortable. She was in ecstasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie woke up groggily a few hours later, realizing someone was tugging at her feet. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw Legolas standing over her.

He pulled her last boot off and glanced down at her.

"You fell asleep with your boots on," he said quietly, lining them up beside her bed.

Katie sat up, feeling confused. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

Legolas sat down on the edge of her bed and let out what could only be called a sigh.

"We are in Edoras, remember? And soon we will flee to Helms Deep."

Katie looked over at him, surprised at the bitterness in his voice. "So the King has decided already, huh?"

He nodded slightly, seemingly lost in thought.

"And you don't think we should go, do you?" she questioned softly, unable to keep from reaching out and touching his arm.

He looked at her and frowned. "There will be a battle. Hundreds will die," he stated.

'_More like thousands,'_ she thought sadly.

Abruptly, he stood and begun pacing.

"My people have betrayed me," his voice was thick with emotion. "They have left men to stand alone- to fight alone…To die alone."

Katie stared at him in surprise. He looked so lost and confused. So unlike himself. She wished she could wrap her arms around him and comfort him. He also looked extremely disheveled and well… hot. Maybe hugging him wouldn't be the best idea. Not if she valued her sanity.

Still, she could comfort him in other ways. "Not all elves have abandoned men," she spoke, startling him out of his reprieve. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Instead of answering right away, Katie swung herself off the bed and walked over to the table where the remains of her dinner sat. She poured herself a large glass of wine and drank deeply. She was going to need it. She pushed the plates to the side and sat down at the small table. She motioned to Legolas to sit also.

The elf abruptly walked over and sat. He gave her a pointed look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean," she said taking another drink of the strong brew, "that some of the elves will stand and fight."

Legolas sat quietly for a minute, and then surprised her by pouring himself a drink and quickly gulping it down.

"What is going to happen?" he asked softly.

Katie thought about it carefully as she finished her glass. Then she poured herself more and began to speak.

She warned him about the warg riders and Aragorn falling. She told him about Helm's Deep and the King's refusal to listen to reason. She explained about the weak spot by the drain, and how Saruman would use it to breach the wall.

He looked doubtful. "A powder that can crumble stone?"

She sighed. It was hard to explain something like explosives to a person who didn't even know such a thing could exist. "Trust me, Legolas. I know what I'm talking about."

He nodded once, allowing her to continue.

"You must kill the orc with the fire," she said suddenly, remembering. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please Legolas, you must. And you must save Haldir."

Legolas started. "Haldir? Is he to die?"

Katie nodded sadly. "He will if you can't stop it."

He stared blankly at the wall. "Do you think I can?" He turned, meeting her eyes with a look so intense Katie's heart clinched.

She started to say she didn't know, then stopped. He deserved the truth, no matter how hard it was for him to hear. And for her to say. "No. I don't think you can. I don't think anyone can."

Legolas slammed his fist on the table, anger etched on his face. "Then what good is this?" He demanded.

Katie sat back in her chair and watched wide-eyed as he stood and began pacing the room again. "What good is what?" She whispered, startled at his unusual loss of composure.

"This," he said, motioning around the room with his arms. He strode over to where she sat, towering over her. "What good is it to know something," he asked in a deadly quiet voice, "if one cannot change it?"

"I don't know," she whispered honestly. She looked down, finding it too hard to look into his eyes. "At first I thought I could change things, make things better…easier." She shook her head. "But now I don't think so. No matter what I do, nothing changes and I wonder-." Her voice broke and she turned away. It was too hard to say. To hard to admit.

Strong hands clasped her arms, pulling her to her feet. "Wonder what?" Legolas asked, forcing her to face him.

Katie tried to break lose of his hold, but he only tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him.

"Wonder what?" He repeated his voice hard.

"Why I'm here," she blurted out, suddenly angry. Angry at him, angry at how useless she felt, angry at the world. "Why am I here Legolas?"

"Why?" She yelled when he didn't answer. "Why did I have to come here, to this God forsaken place? Away from my friends and family. Away from everything normal and sane. Placed with people I don't like and who don't like me? Tell me Legolas." She demanded.

His arms fell to his side as he stepped away from her. "How am I to know?" He asked eyes cold. "I did not ask for you to come here. I did not ask to be your protector. I though knowing the future would help, but it has not."

"And so I am no longer needed, is what you're saying." Katie spoke harshly, filling in the blanks herself. "I'm just a lowly human. An embarrassment for someone like _you_."

He whirled around, eyes blazing. "I am a Prince," he shot back. "And someday I will rule over a kingdom. There are standards I have to live by."

"And I'm not up to those standards." Her hands were shaking she was so mad. "To be seen consorting with me will damage your reputation. Put a stain on your perfect name."

"I did not say that," Legolas shouted, looking as furious as she had ever seen.

"But it's what you mean isn't it?" Katie yelled back. "You are only my friend when no one else is around. Isn't that why you're here Legolas? Isn't that why you came to my room, so nobody else can see you? So nobody knows you're here with me?"

"No!" Legolas said, shaking his head in confusion. "I apologize if I made you think that…but truly, it is not like that." He ran his fingers through his long hair, looking perplexed. "I am here because I couldn't find you. Aragorn knows I am here."

He rubbed his head. "Hell, everyone in this place must know I am in here with you. I am sure the servants will tell them if they have not heard us yelling already. By morning the whole town will be curious as to our relationship."

"They will be curious as to why you, an Elvin prince, are here with me, a nobody." Katie said softly as she walked towards the door. She motioned to it with her hand. "So leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 9: Choices**

"Leave," Katie repeated, angry with herself for allowing her feelings to show. He must think her desperate after everything she said. Why had she said so much? Had he figured out that she was in-.

"No," Legolas said suddenly, breaking off her thoughts.

Katie's head shot up in surprise. No? No what? She struggled to remember what she had just said.

"I am not leaving." He spoke softly.

Katie felt her eyes widen as he walked towards her. He wasn't leaving? What did that mean? Did it mean he wasn't done arguing or-.

He walked directly in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand. All thought immediately flew from Katie's mind. His long fingers were warm against her skin, forcing her to look up into his dark gaze.

"I am not leaving," he repeated. His words were mere whispers against her skin, but held a confidence that made her heart flip in her chest.

Before she could figure out what he meant, his lips were on hers, hot and demanding. Katie gasped in surprise, barely aware that Legolas was pulling her closer, molding his lithe body against hers. Their last kiss had been soft and gentle, nothing like this fire burning between them now.

Katie slid her hands up his hard chest and around his neck, not wanting to ruin this opportunity. Last time she didn't have time to kiss him back. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. She parted her lips and moaned as his tongue found hers. Legolas moved his hands to cup the back of her head, tilting it to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly he pulled back, holding her firmly as she stumbled in surprise. "Tell me to stop," he whispered, his breathing ragged in her ear. "Tell me to stop, and I will," he promised.

Katie couldn't have spoke even if she wanted to, which she didn't. Instead, she pulled his mouth back to hers, answering him with her fervor. He responded to her eagerness with a groan, sliding his fingers through her hair, down her back and over her shoulders. His hands continued their journey until they ran along the silky fabric that covered her breast.

Her legs wobbled, threatening to collapse underneath her. Legolas responded by swinging her into his arms and carrying her towards the bed. He laid her gently on the bed, hovering hesitantly over her until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered roughly. "Because if you do not want this…want me…you must tell me now before we go any further. Otherwise, I do not know if I will be able to stop. I have wanted this for so long…"

Katie stared into his eyes, clouded thick with emotions. She could see the questions there, the insecurity. '_He doesn't know_,' she realized, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. "I want you," she breathed. "I-." _I love you._ It was on the tip of her tongue to say it, but she couldn't. Not until she was certain he loved her back. "I want you," she repeated, pulling his head back down to hers.

Legolas let out a low growl of satisfaction and kissed her with every ounce of pent up feelings. He had denied himself this to long, wanted her to long. He would not deny himself this pleasure tonight. She tasted of wine and something that was uniquely her. He drank of her mouth like a man dying of thirst, wanting to claim her. Needing to claim her.

His hands roamed her body, molding against every curve; memorizing the feel of her. Soft hands fumbled with the belt of his tunic as Legolas skillfully worked at the row of buttons on her gown. Suddenly it was off, and she was naked underneath him.

He sucked in a breath as he stared down at her. She was beautiful. Perfect. He felt her pull back, and his eyes flew to her face. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks, and she looked away. '_She does not know_,' he realized, feeling amazed.

"You are beautiful," His voice was startling in its intensity. Katie risked him a glance, and was surprised at the raw look of passion in his gaze. Feeling emboldened, she reached down and pulled his long shirt up over his head. He sat before her, nude from the waist up, utterly magnificent. She ran her hands up and down his chest, marveling at the perfection of it. His muscles tightened under her fingertips as she explored the contours of his body.

He let out a small hiss as her hands grazed the hardness beneath his breeches. Unable to resist, Katie let her fingers wrap around him, stroking him through the thin material. With a muttered curse, Legolas reached down and grabbed her wrist. "Stop," he said shakily "or I will not last."

"Then take me," Katie growled, growing frustrated. "I need you… please Legolas." Her voice broke on his name and so did his resolve. He had wanted to take his time, spend the night learning her body, making love to her until she was too exhausted to move. Now he realized he just simply could not wait. With one swift move, he removed his breeches and lay back over her. Then he proceeded to show her exactly why they were perfect for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie sagged against his warm chest as he rolled them both on their sides. He pushed a damp lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead affectionately. They lay there in compatible silence for several minutes, both to exhausted to think. Legolas broke the silence with a shocking statement.

"We will be married tomorrow."

"Married?!" Katie rolled off the bed and shot to her feet, totally and utterly surprised. Also naked, she realized, grabbing frantically for her clothes. "Married!" She exclaimed again, unable to get out more than that one word. "Wh-why-wha-Married??"

She yanked her dress over her head and turned to stare at Legolas in confusion. "Why would we marry?" She finally asked.

Legolas slid his breeches on and stood across the bed from her, arms crossed over his bare chest. His gorgeous naked chest. '_Stop_,' Katie chided herself, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"It is expected," Legolas said, as way of explanation.

"To marry you? Surly you are joking Legolas." Okay, that didn't come out exactly the way she wanted it to. It's not that she didn't want to marry _Legolas_, it was just she didn't want him to feel like _he_ had to marry _her_.

"Why would I joke?" he demanded, sounding angry. "By morning everyone will know you have shared a bed with me. If we do not marry, every man here will think he has a right to you as well."

Katie was flabbergasted. "You want to marry me to _protect_ me?"

"Yes…no…yes." Legolas looked confused. "That is not the only reason."

"Then what are you're other reasons?" She demanded, hoping he would say something about undying love, anything except duty and honor.

"I have to marry one day and produce heirs. This way it will work out well for both of us."

Katie closed her eyes, torn between the tears that stung the back of her eyes and anger. The anger won.

"What in the hell would make you think I would marry you?" she hissed, literally shaking with rage.

Surprise widened Legolas' eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but never got a chance.

"I have never given you any indication that I wanted to marry anyone, least of all you," she began, not letting him talk. "In fact, I remember telling you that I never wanted to marry, and if I did marry it would be for love. NOT for protection or out of a misguided sense of duty." She took a ragged breath, wanting to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "Especially not because of something insignificant that happened as a result of our situation and to much wine."

Legolas stared at her for a long time, his emotions hidden behind his blank face. "You have answered my question," he finally said, sounding stiff and formal. "I will leave you now." He quickly finished dressing and started for the door. His hand was on the knob when her voice stopped him.

"You never asked," Katie whispered, wishing he wouldn't go but knowing she couldn't let him stay.

"Never asked what?" Legolas said wearily, not turning around.

"Me to marry you. You never asked me to marry you…You just demanded it. You never gave me a choice."

Legolas turned around slowly, until he was looking directly at her. "And if I would have asked?" He said softly. "What would your reply have been?"

Katie balled her fists by her side, not wanting to speak the words, but knowing she had to. She could not marry Legolas. She couldn't do that to him. He wanted children. He wanted an heir. He wanted something Katie could never give him. She loved him to much to marry him. The truth was, he deserved better than anything she could give him.

"No…" Her words were soft but firm. "I would have said no."

For a split second, his emotions were on his face and in his eyes. Pain. Sadness. Hurt. Heartache. Then it was gone. Then he was gone, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Katie broke down, flinging herself on the bed and letting out all the tears she had. Huge, broken sobs raked her body as she cried for everything she wanted but could never have. After a while, her sobs turned into quiet tears. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

About an hour later, she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10: Life and Death

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 10:**

Katie rolled over and looked at the clock: 9:45. She knew she should get out of bed, but instead she borrowed deeper into the covers. Her head was fuzzy and her muscles were oddly sore. _'What in the hell did I do that made me sore?_' she wondered groggily. An image of making love to Legolas the night before flashed through her head and Katie bolted upright in her bed.

Her bed.

Dear God, she was in her bed! Her actual bed at her house. She blinked several times, sure she was dreaming. Nothing changed. Same clock, same artwork on her walls, same feather down comforter on her bed.

"Holy crap," she muttered aloud, feeling panicked. She couldn't be home _now_. Why would she be sent home _now_ after everything that had happened? Unless it was because she had slept with Legolas. Maybe she had provoked the Queens wrath. "But she hinted at the idea of us getting together," she told herself, trying to make sense of this sudden change. Why had Galadriel sent her home?

Not that she didn't want to be home. She couldn't wait to see her dad and Devin and eat a king-sized Butterfinger. But, she also wanted to be back in Middle Earth. With Legolas. It was like she was two people, and one belonged here, on Earth, and the other belonged there, with her group. Most of all she wanted to see Legolas and tell him she was sorry. She should have never let it go so far, should have never lashed out on him for something that wasn't his fault.

The sound of somebody unlocking the front door drew her out of her thoughts. Devin.

Katie jumped to her feet and raced down the hall, sliding to a stop just as the front door opened. "Devin-."

An elderly woman with thinning grey hair gasped in surprise as she stared at Katie in disbelief- the same look Katie had on her face.

"I'm sorry," The older woman who according to her nameplate was Marge. "I wasn't aware that anyone would be here. Mr. Blake told me everyone had moved out."

"Devin?" Katie stared at the woman she had never seen before. "Devin told you I had moved out?"

Marge looked confused. "Well, yes. Or so I was led to believe. When he commissioned me to sell this house I-."

"Sell the house?!" Katie couldn't believe her ears. "Why would Devin sell the house?"

Marge took a few steps back, looking like she wanted to run away. "Ma'am, are you sure you're suppose to be here? Mr. Blake was pretty explicit in his orders, and he never said-."

"Where is Devin?" Katie demanded, tired of trying to talk sense in this lady.

"He has moved abroad," Marge said, chin rising noticeably. "Besides that I do not know."

Katie sat down in one of the chairs in the foyer, feeling dizzy and off-kilter. Why would Devin move? Didn't he wonder where she had been all this time?

"What day is it?" She demanded at a startled Marge.

Marge blinked a few times. "The 21st."

"What month is it?" Katie asked, trying to be patient.

Marge was now looking at her like she was crazy. "August."

Katie shut her eyes, she knew she was going to sound demented asking this next question, but she had to know. "What year is it?"

Marge began to open the front door. "It's 2006. I think you should leave now or I will have to call the cops."

Katie sat where she was, thinking about what Marge had said. Several months had passed since she had disappeared. Enough time so everyone knew she was missing.

She noticed Marge unflipping her cell phone and starting to press numbers. Crap.

"Wait," she said, standing up quickly. "I'll go, just give me a few minutes to get my clothes and stuff."

Marge spoke into the phone, giving the address to someone on the other line. She hung up and looked at Katie. "You have five minutes until the cops show up."

Katie spun on her heel and strode to her room, muttering under her breath. She was being kicked out of her own house, well Devin's house, but still. Cramming as much of her things as she could into her suitcases, she hurried up and packed. Five minutes later, she was in a cab on her way to the hospital to see her dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things weren't going much better for Legolas back in Edoras. He has spent the first half of the morning searching for Katie and the second half arguing with Aragorn and the King, trying to convince them not to leave for Helm's Deep. Not until he found her.

"She's gone." Aragorn spoke plainly. Legolas just grunted ungraciously. "We have to leave."

"She is my responsibility," Legolas was tired of arguing. "I cannot leave until I know where she is."

"Cannot or will not?" The ranger asked softly. Legolas gave him a sharp look, unsure what he was insinuating. He was saved from answering by a knock on the door. It was a small servant boy.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but my ma sent me down here to give you these. She found them in the missing Lady's room when she cleaned it."

Both Aragorn and Legolas stared down at the items the boy carried. A backpack, Katie's sword and her boots.

"She would have never left these," Aragorn muttered to himself.

It was then that Legolas realized the truth. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later…**

Katie grumbled under her breath as she tried for the umpteenth time to put her dollar in the coffee machine. It came back out.

"Fine!" She spat out, only dimly aware that she was making a spectacle of herself. She turned on her heel and started the familiar walk back to her dad's room.

The last three weeks hadn't been easy ones. Her dad had suffered a stroke several weeks prior to her return and had yet to even acknowledge she was there. He was getting worse, and yesterday there had been talk about putting him on a resuscitator. It was Katie's decision to make.

She opened the door to room 211 and softly shut it behind her.

"I'm back dad," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't respond, but needing to break the repetitious beeping of the machines.

He was going to die. It was a fact Katie had slowly been coming to terms with over the last three weeks. He was going to die and Katie would be completely alone.

'_Unless I return to Middle Earth_,' she reminded herself. It was a choice she was going to have to make. And soon. So many decisions, so many choices to make. Life or death. Here or there. Galadriel had visited her two days ago in a dream. Katie had nodded off in the chair by her father's bed, and suddenly, she was standing in the woods with the elf queen.

Galadriel told her that she had sent her back to say goodbye to her father. It was up to her to decide whether to stay on earth or return to middle earth. Galadriel told her she had one week. One week to decide.

"What should I do, dad?" She spoke softly, her heart squeezing painfully. "I don't want to leave you."

No response.

Katie couldn't stop the disappointment that shot through her. Just once, she wanted him to respond. Open his eyes and look at her. Say something. Anything.

A bright flash of light drew Katie's attention toward the window. '_It's storming_,' she realized, standing and walking to look out the glass.

It must have been storming for quite a while. It was strange she hadn't realized it before. The large building muffled the sound of the thunder, but the lightning split through the sky with alarming frequency. It was marvelous. It was breathtaking. It was completely and utterly terrifying.

She stood there watching the storm gain intensity, unaware as the minutes slipped by. '_I hate storms_,' she thought idly, staring out the window in fascination. '_It storms every time something bad happens to me._'

Katie brought her hand up to her mouth, gasping as the truth dawned on her.

Time slid to slow motion and she turned, knowing what she was going to see before she actually laid eyes on it…

The heartbeat line was flat, emitting a low and continuous note. It sounded like a scream.

Her father was dead.

The scream of the machine blended with her screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 11: Home**

Katie sat in the corner of the shower, letting the scalding water pound over her body. The rhythmic sound of the drops almost let her forget the past week. Almost. It had been hell, planning her father's funeral, then attending it and having to listen to ignorant people who didn't know what to say. Like saying sorry was going to heal the hole in her heart.

And now she was stuck. Stuck between the world she had known her whole life and Middle Earth. If she stayed, she would have nobody. Sure, she had friends left, but no family. There had been no word from Devon either, and she felt abandoned. Completely alone. How does one survive that kind of heartache?

She didn't know if she belonged in Middle Earth either. Did she belong anywhere? She realized she had felt like that her entire life. Not quite belonging. Like there was somewhere she should be. Homesick. That was exactly how she felt, like she was waiting to go home. If only she knew where home was.

She wished her dad were there to help. He always knew exactly the right thing to say. What would he want her to do?

Katie slowly stood up, drying off with the cheap hotel towel and pulling on a t-shirt and sweats. She sat in the hard bed, staring at the box of her father's belongings the hospital had given her. All week it had sat there, a glaring reminder that he was gone. She hadn't so much as looked in it. It was too hard. It was all that she had of him. If she went through it then she'd have to admit that he was gone. Never coming back. She took a deep breath and pulled the box onto the bed with her.

It was time to face the cold, hard truth. She reached her hand in and pulled out the first thing she felt. Startled laughter burst from her mouth. It was a far side comic book, typical of her dad. She should have known he would keep something like that. The next few items were old books and newspaper clippings he had saved. Then came a pair of dirty socks, which unexpectedly brought tears to her eyes. She hurried to pull out the next thing and froze when she saw what it was. An old picture of her as a little kid, outside and covered in dirt, a huge grin on her face. She sat it down slowly, and then pulled out the next item. Another book. She was about to put it in the pile when she realized what it was.

A journal. She opened it in the middle and began to read.

_**May 10th**_

_**Woke up today actually feeling lucid. Therefore, I had to write. I've looked back over my journal and realized it's been almost three weeks since I've been myself. I wake up and everyone tip-toes around me, afraid to talk to me and I wonder what that other part of me has told them to make them look at me that way… **_

It was her fathers. Katie sucked in a harsh breath, trying to calm her raging emotions. She turned to the next entry. Almost a month later. Her poor father. He hadn't died a week ago. It had been coming on for a long time, killing him slowly.

She turned to the first page and began to read.

It took over an hour to read, even though it was only ¾ of the way filled. She sat back on the bed, tears streaming down her face, feeling utterly spent. There was one entry left. It was dated only three weeks ago. It was addressed to her. A sob escaped her and she began to read.

_**Dearest daughter,**_

_**If you are reading this than I am gone. I have known for a long time that I am dying. Please don't be sad, honey. I know deep in my heart I'm going somewhere where pain is a distant dream. My only regret is leaving you. How I wish I could be there to watch you get married. Hold my first grandchild in my arms. Just know that I will be watching over you, wherever life leads you. I hope you get all your heart desires. **_

_**You were the best daughter a guy could have had.**_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Dad**_

As Katie slowly put the book down, a quiet peace filled her. She knew what she had to do. She knew what her father would want. She was going back to Middle Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time around she was more prepared. Her bags were packed, her clothes were clean, and yet when it actually happened, she was completely shocked. The change was instant. One blink and she was back in Middle Earth.

She took a minute to survey her surroundings, surprised to see herself back in Edoras. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, Helm's Deep maybe, but it looked like Galadriel had put her back exactly where she had disappeared from. Well, not exactly. She was standing beside a large outbuilding. A pigpen by the smell of it.

Muttering under her breath, she ignored the curious glances of those around her as she made her way to the Golden Hall. Her flip-flops made a satisfying thwaping sound as she walked. Almost there, she noticed no guards stood post outside as they had last time she had been here. She wondered what had happened in her absence. How much time had passed?

A strong gust of wind chose that moment to blow, pulling the doors open with a loud crash, creating a more dramatic effect than she wanted. She had been planning to lay low, survey the scene, and not draw attention to herself. From the sounds of the gasps, she had failed.

The door shut and her eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness before flitting from one person to the next.

Several men she didn't know, Eomer, Gimli. She took in their startled stares, her mouth wryly turning at the corners. They looked like they had seen a ghost. She looked over to her right and felt her heart lurch in her chest when her eyes rested on Legolas. He was handsome as ever, even more so than she remembered. She pulled her gaze from him and smiled at Aragorn, who stood beside him. The King and Eowyn were next to the ranger.

It was Eowyn who broke the spell, calling out her name and running toward her to envelop her in a hug. Katie smiled at the woman, genuinely glad to see her friend. There was so much she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to say.

For now, though, she was just glad to be back.

Home.

She was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12: On The Roof

**A Friend Among Enemies**

**Chapter 12: On The Roof**

Katie sat on the same bed she had disappeared from, feeling utterly spent. It had been a long day. Maybe time-travel had zapped all her energy. It sure felt that way. It had felt like hours before Katie had finally pieced together all that had happened while she'd been gone. She was startled to learn the war for Helm's Deep was over, and the journey to Isengard had already taken place. Time seemed to pass at the same speed while she had been away.

Eowyn and Aragorn had questioned her the most, while the others listened. Katie tried to be as vague as possible, not wanting to talk about her father and his death. It still hurt too much. Legolas had hardly spoken 10 words to her, just telling her it was good to see her. She was disappointed. It wasn't like she expected a declaration of love and a passionate embrace, but any embrace would have been fine. He hadn't even hugged her. Just stared at her with those deep, penetrating blue eyes of his. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time she stood there, making her feel self-conscious.

As she slipped on the nightgown someone had conveniently left for her to wear, she realized she was mad. Mad that he would ignore her. Mad that one night of sex had spoiled any hope of friendship between them. Mad that he had let it.

It hurt. It hurt more than she had thought possible. She thought after her father's death, there would be no more room for pain in her heart. She was wrong. The cool, impersonal way he had looked at her. The forced words. Refusing to touch her. It hurt a lot.

She had been sitting at the end of her bed, waiting, hoping he would come to her room. Before, he wouldn't have thought twice about knocking on her door and checking in on her. Now he would not come. She knew he wouldn't come.

She decided she would go to him.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she threw her cloak on over her nightgown and slipped on her flip-flops. She made sure the lantern in her room was snuffed out, then left, shutting the door softly behind her. She walked quietly down the hall, mindful of how late it was, wondering where Legolas was at.

The roof. She could see everywhere from there. Maybe if she went up there and looked around she would have a better clue as to where he was.

She walked the corridors by memory, left, right, then right again. Left, then straight until she was at the door leading to the roof. She had come up here a few times before when she was restless. Thankfully the door didn't squeak. She carefully shut it behind her and climbed up, then turned and went up a few more until the steps opened onto the large, slightly raised roof. It was a cloudy night, blocking the moon and covering everything in eerie shadows.

Katie walked over to the side and leaned on the ledge, looking across the city. She had no clue where Legolas would be. Knowing her luck, he had stopped by her room right after she had left. She sighed, a long, forlorn sound, then nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat behind her.

She swung around, coming face to face with Legolas. Sucking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She was just surprised, that was all. It had nothing to do with the sight of Legolas, looking handsome and more ethereal than usual in his hooded cloak. Of course it didn't.

"What are you doing here?" His soft voice floated on the breeze.

"I couldn't sleep." Katie whispered, feeling stung. They were finally alone and that was all he could say to her?

"Aren't you even glad I'm back?" The question was out before she could stop it.

Legolas turned away from her, looking out unto the night. "Why are you back?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"What do you mean why am I back? I told everyone about the choice Galadriel gave me. I choose to come back. Is that so hard to understand?" Katie knew how she sounded, but didn't care. His four words had cut into her very soul.

"Did you choose to leave?" He turned suddenly towards her and Katie could see the intensity in his eyes.

"No!" She was too startled by his question to say anything but the truth. "No," she repeated.

He turned away and Katie reached for him, grabbing his arm. "Legolas look at me," she breathed, trying to get him to face her.

He turned, and this time his eyes were carefully guarded.

"I didn't choose to go back." She spoke slowly, desperate for him to understand. He thought she had willingly left?

"I went to sleep here, and when I woke up, I was at my old house."

She didn't know what else to say, so she said what was in her heart. "I wouldn't have left without telling you. I wanted to come back. I missed you. I wanted to see you again."

His indifferent features gave no hint as to his feelings. "For how long?"

Katie blinked in confusion, trying to understand what he was asking. How long had she missed him?

"How long are you back before you leave again?" Legolas spoke curtly, demanding an answer.

"N-Never." She stammered, stunned at the question. "What I mean is I'll never go back. This is my home now. Galadriel made it clear that whatever I choose, it would be forever. For the rest of my life. I decided to come back here."

He stepped back, pulling away from her touch. "Why? Why choose here? Why not stay there?"

"Is that what this is about?" She whispered. "You wanting me to stay there?" Her voice rose with anger. "Well, I'm sorry Legolas, but it doesn't work like that. I made my choice. My life is here whether you like it or not."

"What about your life there?" He asked softly, making her feel like a fool for shouting.

"There is nothing there for me," Katie said faintly, turning away from him.

She sensed him turning, felt his gaze examining her. "What about your friends? What about your father?" He said gently.

Katie turned fully away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt she felt. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want his pity. She didn't need his pity. She wanted him. She needed him.

"Like I said, there is nothing there for me. My life is here now." She took several steps to leave, but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Tell me," he whispered his grip firm. "I see the sadness in your eyes. I hear it in your voice," he said when she didn't answer. "Tell me."

"Why?" Katie demanded, hurt and anger burning in her veins. "Why should I tell you?" Several tears escaped and made their way down her cheeks. "Who are you to me? A friend?" She shook her head savagely. "No friend would treat me the way you have treated me. Like a mistake, a nuisance, a burden. You have fulfilled your word to Elrond, and seen to my safety. I'm no longer your responsibility, so let me go." She ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Katie please, it is not like that," Legolas pleaded, standing there in the moonlight, breaking her heart.

"Then what is it like?" She chuckled bitterly. "Are you going to let me stay with the group? Do I get to go to Gondor?"

"I didn't think so," she said when he didn't answer. "When where you planning to tell me Legolas?"

Legolas turned away, looking distraught. "We don't even know if Gondor will ask for help. The King refuses to ride to their aid unless they do."

"The signal will come soon." Katie spoke dispassionately. "And when it does, you will leave me here, won't you?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But not for the reasons you think. Not to fulfill my duty. It is for your safety you must stay here. I will not allow you to risk your life."

"It's my life to risk," Katie protested. "You should not be allowed to have say in what I can and can't do. You are not my husband." This came out before she could stop it, and she was glad the darkness covered her flaming face.

"Indeed," Legolas spoke quietly, his voice hard. "Be that as it may, Aragorn and I have already agreed that you will stay in Edoras. It will not be safe for you in Gondor."

"And that's it? That's the final decision. There's no changing your mind?"

"There is no changing my mind."

Katie looked up at him for a long minute, studying his features, taking him in. His blue eyes were determined, but held a glimmer of some unknown emotion. Regret?

She looked away, knowing that couldn't be it. She let out a sigh. "Then I guess there's nothing left to say."

She walked away, wishing he'd stop her. When she reached the stairs, she turned, taking in the sight of him one more time. _I love you Legolas_. The words were on her lips, aching to be said. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand there and watch while he rejected her again.

"Goodbye Legolas," she spoke instead. Then she left.


End file.
